Letters From Brancaster
by saffreth
Summary: A continuation / sequel to "Perfectly Wonderful." Edith and Bertie write letters to their friends and relatives over the first year of their marriage. Other characters, including Mary and Tom, are involved. Canon, post 2015 Christmas special
1. Chapter 1: January

January 19, 1926

 _To: Lady Rosamund Painswick_

 _35 Belgrave Square, London_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

My dear aunt,

We are arrived safely and settling into Brancaster. Thank you again for the lovely dinner party you threw in our honor and to wish Rose and Atticus safe voyage. I hope very much that he will transfer back next year, as I would be delighted to meet little Victoria. It would be wonderful to have all the children to Brancaster for Christmas. I pray there will be a new Pelham to join in the fun.

The weather is frightfully cold. Bertie has told me amusing tales of snow fights he and Peter had as children, but there is only a light frost on the ground. The house is dreadfully drafty — there has not been a Lady Hexham hereabouts for more than 20 years, and it certainly shows. Bertie did what he could, but with Peter gone so much, it is all quite outdated, aside from Mother Margaret's apartment. I took a tour of the south wing rooms, and I dare say modernising them shall consume much of the spring and summer.

Bertie is very well. He dotes on me and Marigold, and my love for him grows daily. Hourly! He always makes time for us, though he has been busy since the instant we arrived back at Brancaster. Several of the cottages need repairs, and there are tenant vacancies to fill. He is selling the house in London and the house in Brighton, as we need the money for death duties, and likely one of the farms, which is more painful for him.

He won't take a dime from me from the magazine — he wants it all to be saved for Marigold, which is so kind. But I will use some of the profits to redo the rooms here. It is my home and hers now, after all.

How is London? Have you seen much of Sir Charles? You were very sly at dinner, I must say. I won't press you on it, but I will say he seemed a very nice man.

With love,

Edith

…

…

…

Author's note: I had such fun writing "Perfectly Wonderful," I decided to keep going, but in letter form. There is one letter per month, alternating between Edith and Bertie's POVs.


	2. Chapter 2: February

February 5, 1926

 _To: Mr. Tom Branson_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Tom,

I must thank you and Henry again for the car. It's a glorious machine — it handles superbly. Sometimes, I fear for Edith's life, she drives at such a clip along the drive.

I'm also grateful for the information you sent about the pigs. I am still uncertain if they will fare as well up here as they do in Yorkshire. We do terrific business in sheep and dairy, but perhaps we might try a small experiment with pigs this summer.

I took your — or shall I say, Mary's — suggestion to talk to the tax people. We worked out a better solution, but the bill is still enormously high. I am selling the house in London to an industrialist for a whopping sum. It's almost unbelievable, but I think he takes great delight in buying the house of a marquess. The solicitors think we shall fetch a very good price on the Brighton house, as well.

I've also decided to sell Brookfield Farm, one of the outlying properties, which was a harder decision. I don't want to break up the estate, but there isn't much choice. If I am to save Brancaster for future generations, it must be done.

We are all healthy and happy here, though the snow is falling thick and fast. My darling wife is already conquering this little kingdom. Or shall I say, queendom? The new doctor quite worships her, for taking an interest in the hospital, and she has won over all the ladies who have called on her. Marigold asks after Sybbie almost every day. I do hope you shall come up in the spring. I could use your advice on a few matters.

Tell me, how does business get on? Give Henry my regards and tell him to expect a letter from me soon.

Sincerely,

Bertie


	3. Chapter 3: March

March 19, 1926

 _To: Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Dear Mama,

I am sorry not to write in so long. We have been so very busy. The farms are starting their spring planting, and Bertie is run ragged in advising them. He has not hired anyone to replace him as agent, he means to do it all himself.

I have had my own tasks to fill up the days. If you can believe it, I have my own hospital drama to contend with! It is not quite the battle that you and Granny engaged in. Everyone agrees we need to modernise the village hospital, but we haven't the money to do it. And our new doctor is quite the crusader. I think I will suggest to Bertie that we open the house to raise funds, as we did at Downton.

I don't think I properly respected what you had to do in your role as countess. The claims on my attention are endless. The vicar constantly wants to speak with me, or the local women's committee, or the tenant wives. They are so relieved to have a Lady Hexham to talk to about their concerns, such as better schooling for their children.

Of course, I am interested in forming a school, specifically for young women, much like the one Aunt Rosamund is a trustee of. Bertie supports me in this, though Mother M. always raises an eyebrow when the subject comes up.

I think I will have any ally in Baroness Ravensworth — she lives at Eslington Park. We recently attended a dinner there and she is not much older than me. We discovered similar opinions on many topics, and she is an avid reader of the magazine!

Bertie is well, though the dear man is quite exhausted. Still, he always reads Marigold a bedtime story — is he not the best of husbands and fathers? I hope it shall not be long before he has more children to read to in the nursery.

Speaking of nurseries, how is Mary doing? I am not sure we will be able to come to Downton before her delivery. But Marigold will be thrilled to see Sybbie again next week. We are so looking forward to having Tom come to stay. Did I tell you I also invited my editor, Miss Edmunds?

With love,

Edith


	4. Chapter 4: April

April 12, 1926

 _To: Mr. Henry Talbot_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Henry,

My congratulations on the expansion of your business! That's quite an impressive feat, to embark on producing your own cars so soon. You and Tom deserve every praise.

Your name came up the other night, by the way — we hosted a dinner here and Lord Carlisle said he'd gotten one of your cars. He was quite impressed with it, and regaled the rest of the men with tales of whipping around country lanes. You should have seen the looks of astonishment when I said Edith could give him a run for his money.

I did not anticipate entertaining quite so often, but Mother insists we must, and Edith agrees with her, for now at least. We are still new to the county and must show our faces. I do it for my wife's sake, I know she is trying to win support for her school. She's already got Lady Ravenscroft and Lady Allendale on her side. It's marvelous watching her when she has such a fire in her eyes. I might put her up for Parliament.

I'm glad to hear Mary is getting along so well. She and Edith don't write to each other, really. It's a pity, but I don't suppose we can interfere. We poor husbands must let our wives sort it out.

We are in the thick of planting, and it's exhausting stuff. Two of our tenants are new this year, and need much supervision. One of them will take charge of the pigs, but that is still some months away. Do I detect more interest in estate management on your part? Shall we make a country man out of you yet?

If all goes as planned, you can expect to see us next month at Downton.

Sincerely,

Bertie


	5. Chapter 5: May

May 2, 1926

 _To: Lady Rosamund Painswick_

 _35 Belgrave Square, London_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Dear aunt,

We are ensconced once more at Brancaster, though the train ride was dreadful. There was a long delay near Newcastle, and I thought Bertie might go mad worrying over my comfort. My dear husband treats me like a china doll, even though the doctor said all is as it should be. I did not think we should bother with seeing a London doctor, when I have every faith in Dr. Morris, but I did not complain. It gave me a chance to pop into the office and say hello to the magazine staff.

I feel quite well, actually — the morning sickness is gone, and I am not as tired as I was. Bertie almost refused to let me drive down to the village for a hospital meeting yesterday, but I put my foot down. Of course, Mother M. is on his side, as I may be carrying the heir to Hexham. Please say you will come for a visit and shield me from their hen-pecking.

Thank you again for the delicious dinner you gave us, and for inviting Miss Edmunds. I know I should not play matchmaker, but she and Tom seem to get on so well. He was quite impressed when she spoke about the deplorable conditions of Irish women working in factories. They need to know more of each other, of course, though there is hardly a way for me to engineer it from Brancaster. Bertie says if it is meant to be, it will be — fate sent me hurtling his way on the street in London last year, and if Laura and Tom belong together, fate will bring them together.

I hope you are not too disappointed over Sir Charles. I don't think his constant maladies would have suited you. Just as you did not wish for me to be a nursemaid to Sir Anthony, neither do I want that life for you.

Do come to Brancaster, and then we can all go to Downton together when it's Mary's time. Marigold send Aunt Rosie her love.

With love,

Edith


	6. Chapter 6: June

June 30, 1926

 _To: Mr. Henry Talbot_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Henry,

I hope you, Mary, George, and little Violet are all healthy and in good spirits. She will grow up to be quite the beauty, I have no doubt. I have discovered it is no easy thing to be the father of a daughter. I wonder that Lord Grantham ever let either of us near his daughters. If any young man broke Marigold's heart as I did Edith's, I might discover a criminal side to my character.

I am glad to hear business is booming, and I was delighted to see the article in the paper. Robert writes you are getting involved in county matters. Perhaps you have more of your father in you than you knew. I confess readily that I have not paid as much attention to Parliament as I probably ought, but I have never been political.

My wife is very well, and sends her love. She eats like a horse and has an endless amount of energy — you saw what she was like. After the stern talking-to she delivered at Downton, I dare not try to coddle her. She _will_ continue driving. She _will_ continue attending her meetings. She _will_ get the train down to London. She _will_ take daily walks on the estate. I have no say in the matter.

Perhaps Mary was the same. What did we get ourselves into with these Crawley women? That is why I implore your advice on how to stop worrying constantly. Edith is so precious to me. I imagine some frightening scenarios - what if she sprains an ankle too far from the house? What if the car has a flat tire and nobody is there to help her? What if she falls on one of these blasted staircases?

Please, save my sanity.

Your fellow Crawley husband,

Bertie


	7. Chapter 7: July

July 21, 1926

 _To: Lady Mary Talbot_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Dear Mary,

Thank you for your kind letter. All is well, as Bertie told Papa on the telephone. Our doctor said that nothing was the matter, but I feel one odd twinge and that mad man I call husband sounds the alarm! I thought they might have heard his shouting down in the village. The poor servants were torn from their beds, for no reason at all. Even Mother M. was exasperated, and told Bertie he must take hold of himself. Was Henry like this? I can't imagine him being anything other than cool as a cucumber.

How is little Violet? I still think the name sounds rather nice, Violet Talbot has a pleasing staccato sound. It has to be spoken just so, and that seems right for a daughter of yours.

As for her namesake, I had a nice long letter from Granny, and owe her a response. But she seems rather down. She still feels the loss of Isobel's company, I think, in addition to losing her preeminence at the hospital. I do wish she would come to Brancaster, but she says it is too hard at her age. I ought to tell her to find something to do, as she once admonished me.

Bertie tells me Tom has gone down to London again. I hope you are not too displeased. You like Laura, or so you've said. I know you would miss him, but you can carry along very well as agent on your own. And Henry seems to be taking more of an interest, and should be some help. It is long past time that Tom got his own life. Let us be happy for him if this is what he wants.

We have had an overwhelming number of engagements this summer. Bertie hates it, of course, but it will do him good if he decides to be active in the House of Lords. Even if he doesn't, though I don't see how he can get around it entirely, it is better for Brancaster's future if we are on good terms with the neighbors.

We are looking forward to having you all here for a proper house party, and to celebrate your anniversary. A band is coming up from London — Bertie thought it should be a surprise, but I know you hate surprises. I have invited Laura and the Allens, as well as Charles Blake and Evelyn Napier, and their wives, but Tony and Mabel had to send their regrets, as it is too close to her delivery date. Marigold cannot wait to see George and Sybbie again.

Your sister,

Edith


	8. Chapter 8: August

August 18, 1926

 _To: Mr. Tom Branson_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Tom,

The pigs are coming along very nicely, thank you. Mr. Smith, who has charge of them, has raised prize winners before, and we are hopeful he will do the same here. If this is a success, I want to expand the operation next year.

I am honored by your request for advice, though I don't know if I have any of worth. I will say that before I gained the title, I considered leaving Brancaster and finding a job in London. I did not think life as an agent's wife, in the isolated wilds of Northumberland, much to offer Edith — not when she had her magazine and flat and glamorous city life.

Of course, I got to know her better, and realized she is a country woman at heart. London represented something she could have for her own, apart from Mary's reign at Downton. I think, if my cousin had lived, she would have accepted me as a simple agent and been content to live in the house in the village. We might have split our time to be in London oftener. She still would have taken up her causes and interests and been a force to be reckoned with, just as Mrs. Pelham, not as the Marchioness of Hexham.

I do not know Miss Edmunds well enough to speculate on the kind of life she wants, though I like her. Edith thinks the world of her. She is a lovely girl, very bright, very clever. From what I have observed, there is a natural ease between you, and she got along with Sybbie and the other children during the house party, which is a good sign. And I think she brings out a passion in you to improve the world, and for your sake, I'm glad to see it.

I know you are torn between a life at Downton and a life apart from it, but consider settling things with her first — then deciding together, as partners.

The last thing I will say is: Take your time. Let her have hers. I jumped the gun with Edith, and nearly ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. If you are meant to spend the rest of your life together, it needn't start this instant.

Sincerely,

Bertie


	9. Chapter 9: September

September 3, 1926

 _To: Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Dear Mama,

I feel as big as the house now, and Bertie is thrilled that I can't drive the car any longer. I think he'd be perfectly happy if I were to stay in bed all day, surrounded by feathers and pillows.

Of course, I would go mad. Already, I have had to cut back on so many things. I won't be going down to London to check on the magazine any time soon, but Laura is so capable, I am not really needed there.

She won't say a thing to me about Tom, though I know he went down to see her again last weekend. Bertie wrote him a long letter the other week, and he was very mysterious about it. He would only say it was a matter for Crawley husbands, which did make me laugh, even though I was quite put out to be in the dark.

I can see the look you would give me now — you would say to stop meddling. I only wish for Tom's happiness. And for Laura's, for she has become a good friend. All the better if it were together. Now, I shall stop!

I am so glad to hear the news of Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesley. Downton is a veritable matchmaking heaven, as I understand Mrs. Patmore is being courted by Mr. Mason and Daisy and Andy are well on their way to the altar. Shall there be any footmen left at Downton? If Carson were still the butler, he'd be horrified, no doubt. But that is the way the world works now.

The school is progressing, though I have had to curtail my efforts, and Lady Allendale is taking the lead on wooing donors for now. She is distantly related to the Duke of Northumberland, and if she can get that family on our board of trustees, it will be quite a coup.

I eagerly await your and Papa's arrival next month for the shooting and to welcome this new addition. I am only sorry I cannot join in the fun, I shall have to wait patiently back at the house with the children. I hope you will consider returning for Christmas. I cannot imagine Bertie will allow us to go to Downton so soon after the birth, and I would miss being with all my family for the holiday.

With love,

Edith


	10. Chapter 10: October

October 8, 1926

 _To: Mr. Tom Branson_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Tom,

Let me say congratulations once again, as we only managed five or six words to each other on the telephone before my wife and your soon-to-be wife took over.

I am very happy for you, and am certain you and Laura will do very well together. You both have such keen intellects, and such passion to right wrongs and fight injustice. I think your plan to split time between London to open the new shop and manage the magazine and a house in York is very smart. And I have no doubt you and Mary will bring Henry up to snuff. Perhaps you should set him to charming his way into more favorable contract terms, I am sure he could do it.

Please do say you will be married at Brancaster. Edith couldn't bear it if she weren't able to attend. She feels quite proud in thinking herself as the author of your romance, which I hope you will indulge her in. We are happy, of course, to host her parents and your mother, and any other relatives you may wish to invite.

We are all anticipation here for the blessed event. Oh, hang it — I am as nervous as can be. Edith rolls her eyes at me on an hourly basis, and I am quite testing the doctor's patience. If I hadn't only recently raised a great deal of capital for him, he might refuse my calls.

Give us a favorable answer when you come to shoot next week. Do not make me pull rank on you, brother.

Sincerely,

Bertie


	11. Chapter 11: November

November 16, 1926

 _To: Lady Mary Talbot_

 _Downton Abbey, Yorkshire_

 _From: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

Dear Mary,

I thought motherhood would be easier the second time around, but in some ways, it is harder. Marigold still demands attention, and neither I nor Bertie wish for her to feel neglected, but the baby takes up so much of my time.

Peter — or shall I call him by the very proper Lord Stanhope? — is such a darling, the very image of his papa, and Mother M. agrees with me. Of course, nobody thinks he is quite so adorable when he is screaming his lungs out in the middle of the night. Except for Bertie — my husband is enraptured with his son. Nanny is quite scandalised by how often he is in the nursery.

Both our husbands are so involved with their children, which delights me, and I think you, too. George already seems to be mad about cars. Mama says he wavers daily between being a pig farmer and a mechanic. And I sometimes think Marigold prefers Bertie to me — before Peter came, and I tried to read her a bedtime story, she would demand her Papa! I cannot mind too much, though, it warms my heart to see how much they have grown to love each other.

What news from Downton? Mama says Dr. Clarkson is retiring, and that they expect Mrs. Patmore to marry Mr. Mason any day now.

Speaking of marriages, I am so delighted Tom and Laura have agreed to marry from here at Christmas. Granny has been persuaded to make the trip with Mama and Papa. Aunt Rosamund will be here, of course. I think I shall invite a few older gentlemen from the county for dinner, and see if I can make another brilliant match. Lord and Lady Merton are to come, and if they are not delayed in their voyage, Rose and Atticus, too.

As much as I have grown fond of Brancaster, I miss Downton so much. Seeing all of your faces again will help. Even yours, my dear sister. Have we grown terribly soft in our middle age?

With love,

Edith


	12. Chapter 12: December

December 31, 1926

 _To: Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

 _From: Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham_

 _Brancaster Castle, Northumberland_

My dearest, darling Edith,

You must be laughing at the absurdity of receiving a letter from your own husband, in your own home, when we are both in it! But allow me to indulge my sentimental side, to send you a love letter on our first anniversary. The traditional gift is paper, is it not?

At this moment, even as I write, I am looking at you, holding our precious son, as our precious daughter looks on, surrounded by our family. Even now, you are exchanging a joke with Mary, which I never imagined to be possible. Another sight I never thought to behold is my mother nearly silent, for who would dare venture a word in front of the terrifying Dowager Countess of Grantham?

But enough of our relatives, let me be selfish and write of us. One year ago, today, I had the greatest good fortune to marry the most beautiful, most intelligent, most fascinating, strongest, cleverest, kindest woman in the world. It was not an easy road to our wedding day, and however painful that was, I am glad for it — because the bumps we endured allowed us to enter into a marriage of true minds and honest hearts.

Who can say what tomorrow brings, or this next year, or the next 50 years — but I do know this: I can face it, because you taught me courage. I promise to find a way to thank you, my precious wife, every day for the rest of our lives.

Your devoted husband,

Bertie

PS: For today, I hope these new diamond earrings will do.

… **...…...…...…...**

… **...…...…...…**

… **...…...…...…...**

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind comments and encouragement! I've truly been bitten by the Edith and Bertie bug, and found this series of letters came to me very quickly after writing "Perfectly Wonderful."

It seems there is interest for more Bedith-centered fic, and I am presently working on a longer version of their first year of marriage, adding POVs from Downton and other characters (Mary, Tom, Henry, Rosamund, Anna, Barrow, Laura, etc.). It will include or reference "Letters From Brancaster," and have a little more "spice" :-) It'll still be rated T.

I've written a few chapters worth already, but they need revision. I hope to start posting next week.


End file.
